


Take Apart

by King_Boo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Betrayal, Confessions, Love Confessions, kind of a character study?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Boo/pseuds/King_Boo
Summary: Lena Luthor knew her best friend was Supergirl. She didn't think that Kara would get the nerve to admit it to her. The gift of the watch surprised her. It showed that Kara cared about her, but she couldn't fight the urge to take it apart just like their friendship. She wanted to see the truth.





	Take Apart

It was still a bit of a shock to Lena that Kara had admitted the truth. Kara, the last daughter of Krypton, admitted to Lena about being Supergirl. The damage to their friendship had been done. Lena already made the drift from Kara, but Kara showed her that she was still wanting to be there for Lena.

After Kara had given her a watch to call her, Lena took Lionel’s old watch off and placed it on the desk. Lionel had given it to Lex who then gave it to her when she graduated. It made her feel close to her father and the person her brother was.

Holding the new watch in front of her, she studied it. She knew high pitch frequency is what called Kara to her location, but that also meant that Superman should be able to hear it. It clicked easily that Superman was Clark Kent. Kara didn’t announce having much of a family, so the only cousin she mentioned was more than likely the man of steel.

Lost in thought, Lena decided to start unscrewing the watch. It wouldn’t be hard to put it back together. She knew she wouldn’t need it tonight. Picking apart the pieces, it gave her a sense of comfort. Almost like the pieces were her relationship with Kara now. It was pulled apart like her trust.

The betrayal that was now being led to believe that Kara could be spying on her. It made her want to laugh. Kara was trying to get back in her good graces, but maybe it was all just to keep an eye on her. Her brother just tried to kill Kara. What’s stopping her?

It’s a thought that made her pause in pulling apart the watch.

She almost did what Kara is terrified of. She almost exposed her. She almost made Kara have to face hell trying to live her life. If she would have sent the file, she would have betrayed Kara’s trust. She wouldn’t have been any better than Kara. It would have solidified her as a Luthor.

It would make her into Lex. Corrupting people for her personal gain.

Kara may have betrayed her trust, but there was a great risk in telling her. Lena had a streak going in attacks and kidnappings. She knew it was only a matter of time until another one occurred.

She quickly put the watch back together. Taking a deep breath, she called for Kara. The response time didn’t disappoint as she heard Kara knock on her balcony door. Turning to see Kara give her a small wave with a smile.

“Is everything ok?” Kara asked when Lena opened the door.  


Lena gestured for her to come in letting Kara take a few steps before facing her. “No more secrets, right?” Kara nodded her head. “Are you sure?”

“There might be one, but I don’t know if it’s the right time to tell you. It’s a little more personal.”

“Kara, I need you to tell me. I want to know everything. I can’t handle another betrayal from you. You’re the only person I have.”

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Kara, you risked that when you decided to keep this from me.” Lena said frustrated. She’s already been hurt once by the blonde.

“Lena, it’s really not a good time. I want us to start getting back to where we were before tonight.”

She wanted to laugh at that. She’s known for quite some time now. Lex exposing it after Lena shot him. “The only way that will happen is if you quit hiding things from me. I knew before tonight. I’ve known since I shot Lex. He told me everything. If you wouldn’t have told me when you did, the whole world would have known.”

Kara looked as if Lena had shot her. She looked at Lena heartbroken. The same way she looked at Kara earlier when she told her. It made Lena feel the same. She felt heartbroken all over again.

“Why?” Kara said with tears starting to fall.

“You lied to me for three years. You didn’t trust me for three years. You know everything about me, but you never thought to be that truthful with me. How else was I supposed to feel? If you would’ve told me when we first got close, then it wouldn’t have brought us to this.”

Lena felt her own tears start again. “I would have still disagreed with you often, but we could have worked through that. That’s one thing that makes it believable that you’re two different people. Supergirl is more truthful.”

She felt energy leave her. “You know everything about me, but you still have more to reveal. Might as well start now.”

“I love you.” Kara said in a choked voice before taking a few deep breaths. Kara stared at Lena hard. “I developed a crush on you shortly after we met, but this past year, I fell in love with you. I was fighting myself every day to tell you. I couldn’t risk anything happening to you. Lex knew you didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

It was another blow to Lena. She had a crush on Kara but wanted her to keep a clear name. Her friendship with Lena already made Kara questionable in her articles. She threw her feelings in the backseat for the reporter. Seeing Kara be happy was worth it. She never thought the blonde would hold feelings for her too.

“Kara, I didn’t.”

“Yeah, I didn’t want it to get this far. I would be betraying you every day, and I couldn’t do that to you. You already feel betrayed, but it would’ve been worse if I had told you all that two years ago.”

They didn’t move closer. They stared at each other watching the other. Lena was waiting for Kara to take her away. She knew Kara couldn’t trust her anymore, but it was fair. They couldn’t trust each other anymore. They couldn’t trust the person they were in love with.

“I can’t do this, Lena. Not tonight. Have a good night.” Kara said before flying off her balcony.

Lena thought about what had happened. She loves Kara, but she couldn’t trust her. Kara loves her, but she couldn’t trust Lena. They were going to have to take everything apart and build back up. It was going to hurt them both, but she hopes that Kara can forgive her. She wants to see if they could turn this around.

It’ll just take some time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by one of my anxiety ticks. I take apart TV remotes, my phone case, wireless mice, game controllers, etc. It's nothing too big because it usually snaps back into place. But after something big happens to me, I do it more often because of nerves. So, I assumed that Lena has a lot of anxiety and shit. Kara is just as bad. They have to their own little absent minded thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
